The One By My Side
by DuchessRaven
Summary: Instead of been a fullgrown man, Alucard takes on his feminine teen form and attitude from the Hellsing prequal Dawn when he meets Integra. young Integra x Girlycard plus normal AxI COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: apparently people actually like my Hellsing stuff. So there's another one in the works for yall. If you didn't already know, there's a prequel to Hellsing, in which Walter is 14 and Alucard takes on a form that looks a LOT like a 13-year-old girl. That is how he looks in this story. Instead of having a full-grown man, Integra deals with Alucard in a teen form (first mistaking him for a girl), one that more matches her own age.

Chapter 1

She stared at the corpse.

It was small, about her size or maybe even smaller. Its skin had shriveled from age, taking on the appearance of gray parchment. Long strands of black hair hung from its dried scalp, all the way to the floor. She wondered if it had kept growing after its unfortunate owner had been locked away to die.

Blood was pounding in her ears. They were coming for her, and soon. But still she couldn't take her eyes off the corpse.

Heavy chains draped were wrapped around its body. Its limbs were triple-bound by thick leather straps, like a crude straitjacket. She looked into the dark holes where its eyes used to be and tried to guess why such a small person required so much restraints. The ends of the straps were nailed to the wall with enormous bolts.

"Are you it?" she asked it. "Are you what's supposed to protect me?"

It didn't answer. Of course.

Calm was returning to her for the moment. Catching her breath, she slumped against the cold wall next to the corpse. They sat side by side, almost like schoolmates on a lazy afternoon were it not for the circumstances.

She hugged her knees. "If this is a joke, father… it's a rather poor one," she muttered to herself." Once again, the corpse said nothing. She turned to it again. "What did you do to deserve this?"

Silence. Its long hair hung almost gracefully. Maybe it was a girl, she thought, studying its petite figure. But what could a little girl have done to call being locked up like this?

"I guess I have to share the cell with you now," she said to it. Grim humor, she knew, but it was better than waiting in this soundless dungeon.

Several minutes passed. Tears threatened to spill out as she thought of the inevitable. She ignored them angrily, but they kept coming.

"It's ridiculous," she said through choked sobs and a dry laugh. "For a moment I thought there was going to be a knight in shining armor down here. Someone who was going to protect me." She imagined the corpse could hear her. "Did you think the same? Is that why you're down here?"

Still no answer. A sneaky tear found its way down her cheek. She buried her face in her arms. "I don't want to die," she heard her own fragile voice. "I really don't…"

The dungeon door burst open. She shrieked and scrambled to find a hiding place, but quickly realized there was none. The light pouring in seemed so bright. Six tall silhouettes appeared. One stepped forward and looked down at her in pure disgust.

"You've been quite the bother, Integra," he said coldly.

She swallowed and stood up. Their eyes met. His were piercing.

"Father wouldn't have allowed this," she said, hoping she felt as strong as she sounded. "That's why he left the organization to me, uncle."

He took a swaggering step toward her. She saw him roll his tongue in his cheeks, as if pondering her words. Then, without warning, he struck her.

The force of his fist sent her sprawling onto to the floor. Her knee scraped against the stone floor. Biting her lip, she refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out.

"If you think I'm going to give Hellsing up to some snot-nosed kid like you," he snarled, "you're wrong!"

"Sir!"

Her uncle turned from her. Some of his men had taken notice of the corpse. "What!" he snapped.

"Looks like some wanker died down here," replied one man. She took the chance to scoot a little further from her uncle. She looked at the door. Was it too far to make a run for?

"Looks like a kid, actually," said another man. "Your brother was a sick man, Lord Richard. Leaving a kid to die like this."

"Arthur was a fool," answered Richard. He approached the corpse and kicked its leg. "Probably forgot about it. If you ask me…"

She ran. It proved to be a mistake. Her uncle spun around and opened fire. She felt the heat of the bullet graze her arm, like a stream of hot flame. Her feet got out from under her and her stumbled. She felt her uncle's boot on her back and fell forward hard.

He shot the floor right in front of her face. She screamed as the sparked burned her face.

"Did you think I missed, Integra?" he asked her, then kicked her in the ribs. His men laughed. He aimed the gun at her head. "You'd be wrong. I'm enjoying this."

She kept her head down. He shot the floor again. "Do you know how long twenty years are? No, of course you don't. You're still young. But let me tell you, twenty years is a long, long time." A heavy boot stepped on her wounded arm and pressed. "But you won't live to see it." She heard the gun cock and squeezed her eyes shut. "Too bad."

Father, please…

"Sir!"

She opened her eyes.

"What do you want now!"

She stared at the floor. It was spotted with her blood. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move.

"Sir, look!"

The boot on her arm lifted. But she stayed down. Something was different, but she didn't dare investigate. Suddenly, she heard more gunshots. It was as if someone panicked. She lifted her head slightly and shook strands of hair out of her face.

The child corpse was down on all fours licking her blood off the floor.

Her eyes widened as she rose, suddenly unconcerned with her uncle. As she watched, two of the men opened fire on it. It struck its body, one bullet even hit its head, leaving smoking holes all across its torso. It ignored them and continued to lick with its long, red tongue. She could see that it was enjoying itself.

"Shoot it!" her uncle shouted. Guns were drawn. "Give Integra and escort for her trip to hell! Shoot it!"

Gunfire filled the dungeon, flashing like lightning. Instinctively, she crawled to the nearest corner and stayed there as they men pummeled the corpse with bullets. Finally, an eternity later, it lifted its head. The silence was heavy.

Then it moved.

It moved so fast that she couldn't follow its path. It flew, bounced off the walls like a ricochet, as if unbound by the laws of physics. She couldn't see it, only the trails of movement it left behind.

A man lost his head. She saw the blood fly but not what had caused it. More shots were fired as the decapitated body collapsed. No one was looking at her now. The remaining men aimed their guns frantically in all directions, but found no target. Her uncle gritted his teeth as another of his men fell.

They're afraid, she saw with satisfaction.

Within a minute's time, the creature had killed off all five of her uncle's thugs. They fell in a heap on the floor. It dropped to the floor between her and her uncle, severed straps and chains still hanging from its body.

Shakily, her uncle raised his gun. The creature cut off his fingers before his could fire. Screams filled the room.

Then, as if suddenly uninterested with its latest victim, it turned around and faced her.

It was a child, about her age, with jet black hair as long as hers. Its face had filled out with new skin, smooth if a little gray. A pair of large eyes colored blood-red studied her up and down. Its features were delicate and pretty, as were its slender arms and legs. But those slender limbs torn through thick chains and leather, she reminded herself.

It took a step toward her. Her whole body tensed up as the smell of blood filled her nose. She looked behind it at the pile of newly-dead bodies, probably still warm. Common sense told her that she was going to die after all.

She was too afraid to move as the creature dropped down to all fours again in front of her. It looked at her, left then right, then split its face in a wide grin, showing a mouthful of fangs.

A Median, she realized with a shudder.

"You are definitely that man's daughter," it said in a silky voice.

Over its shoulder, she saw her uncle raise his gun with his good hand. He was shaking, trembling and barely standing, but he was a man pushed to desperation.

"Hellsing…" she heard him growl, "…is mine!"

He fired. She cringed. The creature moved in front of her with lightning speed and the bullet buried itself in its shoulder. Shock overcame her uncle's face.

Something cold touched her hand. She looked down. It was a bloody gun. The creature was looking at her, as if waiting for her to make a decision. She picked it up. It nodded approvingly and offered its shoulder. She propped the gun on it.

Her uncle's eyes widened.

She fired.

"Tell me," it whispered to her. "Are you particularly attached to him?"

Hazily, she shook her head and fired again.

"Good," it said. "It's been a very long time since I've had a fresh meal."

The next thing she remembered, the creature was on top of her uncle, sinking its fangs into his neck while he was still struggling. She heard the sound of blood flowing out of her uncle and into the creature's gullet.

Why, father? She thought as the gun suddenly became very heavy. She let it fall to the floor with a weighty "clunk".

Why?

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Integra didn't remember leaving the dungeons.

She didn't remember climbing the stairs.

She didn't remember getting the glass or pouring the water into it.

But she must have done all those things because there she was, sitting in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. It soothed her throat and calmed her nerves. Robotically, she turned and looked at the spreading red stain on her arm. It ached dully but somehow she couldn't convince herself to get up and bandage it.

She couldn't convince her mind of what was real and what was not. The mansion was eerily silent. Her uncle had made sure the house staff wasn't around when he carried out his plans. Walter was away, which was just as well. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to him.

It was several minutes before she noticed the small figure watching her from the door.

"Want me to clean your arm?"

Integra just stared, her hand still holding the water glass.

The girl (she assumed it was girl based on its appearance) approached the table and reached for the wound on her arm. She jerked away a little too quickly.

"What are you?" she demanded.

The other looked at her incredulously, as if it was a dumb question. "Your father never told you about me?"

She shook her head.

The girl scoffed. "Damn that Arthur," she said, looking at Integra. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked in amusement.

"No," Integra replied quickly. "And how do you know my father?"

"Long story." A slender hand grabbed her arm before she could protest. "But let's dress that wound before it gets infected."

She struggled a bit, but the other was much stronger. As the strange raven-haired girl rolled up her sleeve, she noticed her skin was very cold, as if there was not a shred of heat in her body. She showed the girl where the bandages are, and allowed her to wrap the wound.

"What's your name?"

"It's Alucard," replied the girl, unwinding the roll of bandages. She took Integra's arm in one hand, the bandage in the other, then stopped. The long red tongue came out and licked at the dried blood.

Integra flinched. "What are you doing!"

"It's ok," said Alucard, holding her arm steady. "It'll heal better this way."

"You're a vampire!"

"Awfully slow, aren't you?"

Apprehensively, she watched Alucard lick her arm clean and bandage it. After that was done, Integra touched it gingerly. She did a good job.

"Thanks."

"Of course," replied Alucard.

They looked at each other. Integra buried her face in her hands.

"Something the matter?"

"What am I going to do now?"

The young vampire seemed completely unconcerned. "Whatever you want. You're the family head."

Integra shook her head miserably. "I'm only thirteen."

"Age doesn't mean anything. Power can be obtained at all ages."

Lifting her head, Integra studied her new companion. "How old are you anyway?"

"Six hundred, give or take a decade."

"Are you serious?"

"No point joking about it."

She looked at the girl again, much more closely this time. "Have you been like that… all this time?"

Alucard laughed crisply. "Your father really didn't tell you anything about me."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Maybe I will," said Alucard, shrugging. "But not now. It's not the right time for long stories. You need to get some rest. You look like you've been up for a week."

"Rest?" Integra stood. "I can't rest! There are six dead bodies in the dungeons, a vampire in my kitchen, and I just became the head of Hellsing! How can I…"

Alucard scratched her head. "About that," she said, "you don't have to worry about the bodies."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, it has been a very long time since I've had a fresh meal."

Integra was speechless. "You don't mean you…"

"Not just me," said the vampire with a sly grin. "I had to feed my familiars, too."

Integra rubbed her temples. "Oh my god," she mumbled.

"Go to bed. You need it." Alucard reached for her shoulder. "I could carry you up there and tuck you in so you can't get out, you know."

Integra batted her hand away. "Don't you dare touch me," she snapped, stepping past her. "I'm going to take a short nap. Don't get into trouble."

"As you wish."

break-

Her dreams were filled with blood and deaths.

She saw everything over and over. Saw her father draw his last breath, saw his bloodshot eyes lose its last light. Then it fast forwarded. Her uncle was there now, pointing his gun at her, along with all of his thugs. They fired and she couldn't run away. The bullets moved slowly, as if the air had turned to gel. She watched them inch closer.

Then they exploded. Her uncle's head exploded, too. She felt his blood on her face. Smelled his death.

And that strange girl. She was there, her long black hair swaying as she moved, taking her kill and drinking from the bodies. Integra heard her laugh, sharp and cruel like a true Median would. This creature of the night.

She woke to complete darkness.

For a few horrible moments she thought she had died, that she was still in the dungeons where she uncle had killed her and left her there. It was her tomb. Her cold, silent tomb.

Air rasped through her lungs as she sat up. She brushed her forehead and felt sweat. The mansion was quiet, lifeless.

"Finally awake?"

A small shriek escaped her. A pair of glowing red orbs dotted the dark corner of her bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" she gasped, pulling the covers over herself.

Sitting cross-legged in an armchair, Alucard shrugged. "I could sense your stress. I had to make sure you weren't in trouble."

Fumbling, Integra turned on the light on her nightstand and grabbed her glasses. This was, in lack of a better word, creepy.

"How long have you been there?"

"Couple of hours."

"Please leave."

The vampire tilted her head. "Why?"

"So I can get dressed."

"It's three in the morning. Go back to sleep."

She glared at the vampire. "And what are you going to do, sit there and stare at me?"

Alucard wrinkled her nose. "Don't flatter yourself. I was just making sure you're still alive after all that trouble I went to this afternoon."

"I'm fine," insisted Integra. "Please leave."

"Fine," said Alucard, getting up.

Integra watched her head for the door. "Thank you," she said quietly. "For what you did."

"Just my job," replied the vampire, and walked through the door.

She stared. Though she had heard that some grade A vampires had mastered a limited ability to walk through solid objects, it was the first time she had seen it done, and so effortlessly, almost unreal. After a few moments of marveling the trick, she put her glasses back onto the nightstand and was about to turn off the light when a loud crash echoed through the building.

Instinct pushed her out of bed. Putting on the nearest pair of pants, she dashed to the door and listened.

There was some rustling on the other side of the door. Carefully, she opened pulled it open a silver of the crack and peeked outside. She could heard a scraping sound, as if something heavy was been pulled across the downstairs floor.

As quietly as possible, she skulked to the balcony and looked down.

Familiar red eyes look up at her.

"Sorry about that."

She sighed with relief. "What are you doing?"

Alucard nodded at the enormous object at her feet. "I'm fixing up my room."

"Your room?"

"Nothing for you to worry about," said the vampire. Then, picking up one end of the object, she dragged it behind her and disappeared out of sight.

Curiosity won over common sense. Integra followed.

They reached the basement stairs. Alucard pushed the coffin to the edge, then kicked it over. Integra winced as it fell, tumbling all the way to the bottom and ending with a loud crash.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, following Alucard down the stairs.

"I'm too short to carry it in this body."

"This body?"

"We'll get to that." Picking up the object again, Alucard dragged it through the dungeon halls. Integra saw with less shock than she had anticipated that it was a large coffin, shiny and black. Lines of text were carved onto the lid. She looked at the vampire. The coffin was at least three times her size, but she pulled it with ease.

"Here we go." Stopping before a heavy door, Alucard set the coffin down. She glanced at Integra. "You don't want to go back to bed?" Integra shook her head, eyes on her door. "Suit yourself."

Alucard raised one arm. In the darkness, Integra saw it change shape, as if melting. Soon it was nothing but a cloud of thick mist. Alucard held it to the lock on the door. She heard it click open.

"There," said the vampire, pushing the door open. "Such paranoia. As if anyone was going to go in there."

The coffin scraped against the stone floor again as Alucard pulled it inside. Integra followed once more. She had never been inside this room in all her thirteen years of life. But, she was usually forbidden from the dungeons anyway. For all she knew, this room didn't even exist. But here it was.

Alucard lit a candle

It was simply furnished. Three bookshelves lined the far wall, covered with dust and cobwebs. There was one chair at the center of the room, next to one table, which bore the one half-burned candle that Alucard had lit. To the right was an empty space, where Alucard was placing her coffin. She could finally see the word.

The bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame.

Strange.

But then, this whole situation was strange.

What really caught her eyes was the large throne against the left wall. It was crudely made but quite majestic in style. One was its legs was chipped though the paint seemed to have held up well. It looked like it was awaiting the return of a king or prince.

As if reading her mind, Alucard left her coffin and climbed onto the throne. She looked very small in it.

"This is mine," she said matter-of-factly, confirming Integra's thoughts. "Your father had it made because he thought it would be funny. I kind of like it."

Integra ran her eyes over the room again. "All of this stuff," she muttered, "I had no idea it was down here."

"It's my stuff," said Alucard, "no one but me was going to use it anyway. The only ones who even bothered to come down here occasionally was your father and Walter."

Integra's head snapped up. "You know Walter?"

Linking her hands, Alucard leaned back in the throne. "The Angel of Death," she said. "We were comrades on the battlefield. It's been a long time. He was about your age when I first knew him. Is he still around, by chance?"

Integra nodded speechlessly.

To her surprise, Alucard laughed. "Good!" she exclaimed. "I had feared that time and battle had finally gotten the better of him."

"Who are you?"

Leaping off the throne, Alucard was suddenly in front of her, peering into her eyes with such intensity that she felt her knees tremble.

"I am the No-Life King," she said. "I am the prince of hell, a cursed monster. My story is longer than your entire bloodline."

Integra blinked. "Are you a boy?"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think young Integra and Girlycard together are really, really pretty and cute…

Chapter 3

Over the next two days she learned much about her new houseguest.

After the initial misunderstanding, Alucard traded in his tattered getup for a pair of black pants and a white button-up shirt, which he seemed to conjure out of thin air. He spent several hours in his room, flipping through his books, most of which were written in languages she couldn't read.

His powers were vast and varied, ranging from simple tricks such as walking through walls and opening locks to inhuman battle skills and frightening black magic. He fought with his hands and teeth like an animal, but was also adept with a wide variety of firearms, which he demonstrated to her on the outdoor range.

Unlike the vampires she learned about from her father's lessons, Alucard seemed completely unaffected by the traditional weapons used against other Medians. He walked carelessly in the sun, did not blister when in contact with silver, and holy water only seemed to make him nauseous. Garlic was just another tasteless human food item to him and crosses a tacky fashion accessory. Though he hated all of these things, he did not fear them, which amazed her greatly and raised the question of how her family had managed to subdue him in the first place.

His personality was most peculiar. At times he seemed like any carefree teenage boy, but at other times he seemed to bear countless secrets and unspoken words. He was constantly aware of his surroundings like a bloodhound and was prone to action before words. Though she could tell that he was in no way uncontrollably violent. On the contrary, he always seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

The staff and soldiers sent away by her uncle began to return to the mansion. At first they questioned his whereabouts, but as soon as Alucard was near, they seemed to forget all about it and went about their business. Integra suspected that he was also skilled in mind manipulation, a thought that unnerved her slightly.

While she watched him, he also watched her. Everywhere she went, he was there, watching her movements as if analyzing them. If was as if he was trying to form an opinion of her.

He sat across from her while she ate dinner, watching every spoonful of food go into her mouth. She could no longer tell whether he was really looking for something or just been annoying.

"How much do you know about vampires?"

She nearly choked on a mouthful. "What?"

"I said how much do you know about vampires?" he repeated, watching her cough in amusement.

"I know plenty," she replied, determined not to be undermined by him. "I was taught by my father and Walter."

"Do you know how people becomes vampires?"

"By been bit by a vampire." Integra took a bite of her dinner, then added, "if they're a virgin. Otherwise they become ghouls."

"Very good," said Alucard, rapping his fingers on the table. "What's the best place to shoot a ghoul?"

"On the head or the heart."

"What's a vampire allergic to?"

"Silver, holy water, and garlic." She stabbed her fork into the garlic-sauce encrusted pasta on her plate. "Want a bite?"

Alucard just grinned. "So tell me, Integra," he said. "Did your father ever teach you why vampires are so dangerous?"

"Why are you quizzing me?"

"Just answer the question."

Integra thought it over. "Because they're powerful," she said slowly. "They're powerful and they know it. They view humans as food. It's all about ego, a superiority complex."

"Very good."

Pushing her empty plate aside, Integra crossed her arms before her and glared at the vampire across the table. "Why don't you leave me alone for a while?"

Mockingly, Alucard matched her pose. "Why should I?"

"Because you're getting on my nerves. You say you're six hundred years old, but you sure don't act like it."

"You try acting six hundred and see how much you like it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The staring contest lasted for several minutes. No one noticed Walter enter the room.

"Alucard!"

They looked away from each other. The shocked butler adjusted his glasses in disbelief. Integra dashed out of her chair to his side. Alucard just smiled and put his feet on the table.

"Long time no see, Angel of Death," he said casually. "I see time has been cruel to you."

"And it has done nothing to you," replied Walter, composing himself. He extended his hand. Integra watched incredulously as Alucard shook it. "I think I need to be filled in. Now where's…" He stopped, looked at Integra, then at Alucard again. He rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Oh no… don't tell me Richard…"

"I'm still picking him out of my teeth," interrupted Alucard.

"Can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"Gotta take fun where I can get it."

Integra tugged at Walter's sleeve. The butler looked down at his ward. "Has he been giving you trouble?" he asked.

"Just a little," she replied. "How do you know him?"

Walter glanced at Alucard in astonishment. "You didn't tell her anything?"

"I thought you'd do the honors."

break-

Walter was seated in one of the library's corner sofas when Alucard entered. The two nodded knowingly to each other and Alucard took a seat across from the butler.

"How'd she take it?"

Walter shrugged. "It's a lot to sort through, especially with all the happenings these past few days. After all, there is no proper way to break to one that one's prestigious vampire-hunting family has been housing a vampire for the past hundred years."

Alucard crossing his legs and chuckled. "Listen to you," he said. "So smooth with words as usual."

Walter gave him a disapproving glare. "You didn't have to make such a dramatic entrance, you know."

"By that you mean I should have spared Arthur's worthless boor of a brother."

"At least given him a fighting chance." A mischievous sneer crept to the butler's lips. "Or left a piece for me."

"The Angel of Death aches to ride again to battle?"

"The urge does not fade with age." Walter looked his comrade up and down. "Judging by your get up, she mistook you for a girl at first?"

Alucard scoffed. "She lacks sharp eyes and skills of observation, as common humans often do."

"Now, now. I made the same mistake upon our meeting."

"True." Alucard grinned. "I do remember. You followed me around for two weeks before Arthur informed you that I wasn't a thirteen-year-old girl."

"It was ten days," said Walter, smiling in spite of himself. "And to be fair, you didn't exactly make an attempt at cluing me in otherwise. I was fourteen years old and far from normal human contact. It was a natural reaction."

"It was amusing while it lasted."

"You always did enjoy fooling with the mind of others." A shade of seriousness shrouded Walter's face. "But you best not fool with hers."

Alucard tilted his head, as if challenging the butler. "That depends," he said.

"On what?"

"On whether she is truly worthy of taking Arthur's place. I may be bound to her family, but I do not have to harbor respect for her."

"Don't underestimate her. She is, in every way, Arthur's daughter."

Alucard stood and began to pace slowly, circling in front of Walter, almost like an animal sizing its prey. Walter had seen this action many times before, but it still gave him a sense of unease. "You will forgive me for not taking your word for it. Not at the moment."

"Very well. What do you plan to do?"

"Test her. My way."

Walter snapped to his feet. "No."

"Oh?"

"She's too young."

"There's no such thing. I thought I saw a spark in her. But if it doesn't light a real fire, it's no good to this organization. And no good to me."

Walter felt his fists clench. "You will do well to remember your place as a servant of this family," he said firmly.

"Oh but I do," said Alucard with a hint of slyness. "And as a servant of this family, it is my duty to make certain that it should continue its path in the best of hands. Do you mean to stand in my way?"

They stared at each other, neither backing down. Alucard curled his lip in a thin grin, showing one pale fang. Walter knew he had lost ground.

"She is to meet with some members of the Convention the day after tomorrow," he said. "They insisted on it before she formally meets with the entire Convention of Twelve. If her performance is to your satisfaction, you will view that as a pass to your test."

"Fine," replied the vampire. "But if she does not. You will not stand in my way. I will see for myself whether she really is fitting of her title as family head."

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought I'd mention that I am actually working under a "theory" for this story. Integra, when she met Alucard, was only 13. It isn't natural for a weepy thirteen-year-old to go straight to a the ice queen she is today. This story may seem a teeny bit OOC for her because I'm working under the assumption that she is normal, which means she must take the necessary steps to get to where she is today. Enjoy & R&R. much loves to you all

ALSO: I SAW THE FIRST EP. OF THE NEW HELLSING OVA!

Chapter 4

Integra could barely keep her head raised.

They were in her father's study. It was painful enough to be in here, with her father's portrait on the wall. But to have these strangers staring down at her with cold eyes, it was almost unbearable.

Walter served tea and snacks. She saw him give her a secret, encouraging smile when Sir Wells and Sir Islands weren't looking. She smiled back, trying to look unshaken.

"So, Miss Hellsing," said Sir Wells, sipping his tea. "Have you given much thought to how you will be continuing your education?"

"I will be teaching her," Walter cut in. "Sir Hellsing had left behind sufficient instructions."

The two men gave him a disapproving glare. "If you don't mind, Walter," said Sir Wells, "we would like to become acquainted with Miss Hellsing on our own."

Gritted his teeth tightly, Walter nodded and back out of the study, closing the door behind him.

"Now then," continued Sir Wells with a patronizing smile, "Integra, is it?"

She nodded.

"Have you thought about how to settle your father's affairs? There is much to be done in Hellsing. The soldiers need a commander. The staff needs a master. A lot of responsibility for a small girl, isn't it?"

She looked up a little. "Walter is helping me," she said in a very small voice.

"Walter can't do everything. Do you know anything about vampires?"

"My father taught me."

"How about military tactics?"

"Walter's going to teach…"

Sir Islands raised one hand, silencing her. "Yes," he said. "Walter is going to teach you. But what will happen while you're learning? The Medians won't stop attacking to wait for you to learn."

Sir Wells leaned forward, looking at her like a caring uncle, not that she knew what that was like. "Do you have anyone else to help you, Integra?"

"Walter…"

"You can't keep relying on Walter."

"I know, I…" Integra found herself at a loss for words. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She swallowed, trying hard to keep them from spilling out.

"We are here to help you," said Sir Islands. "Our consultants can be here any time you need. I will even personally send over a captain from our division to supervise your troops."

Integra bit her lip. There was no room for her to speak.

"What else would you like?" asked Sir Wells gently. "Someone to teach you on subjects that Walter can't provide? Someone to help run the household? Not to worry. The Convention members will personally see to that."

Integra could only mutter a consent.

"Good," said the two men, standing. "Very good to have met with you, Miss Hellsing. Not to worry, the Convention will have this organization up and running in no time. You have nothing to worry about. You will still have your position here, as soon as you feel capable of handling things. "

Then they left.

She heard their footsteps disappear. They didn't say goodbye to her, just left like men who have accomplished an important mission and have no more reason to stay behind. Her hands trembled as she gripped her skirt tightly. Several spots appeared on the fabric before she realized they were her own tears.

"That was pathetic."

She didn't look up to see Alucard phase through the stone wall. He approached her, a look of amusement and slight contempt on his face.

"The heir of Hellsing has just handed over the family to be a pawn in the aristocrats' game," he said. "Simply marvelous."

"Shut up."

He raised an eyebrow. "There's that spark. Wonder what snuffed it before."

"I said shut up!" Snapping to her feet, Integra pushed him aside and stormed out of the study. Walter greeted her with open arms, but she ignored him and disappeared down the hall.

Alucard strolled out of the study, unhurried.

oOo

Integra slammed the door shut. She went to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She screamed, then punched it, then threw it across the room. All the anger and disappointment turned into tears in the end. She cried.

"Must you do that?"

Instinctively, she grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at the source of the voice. Alucard dodged easily. The fanged smile on his face was infuriating.

"Get out of my room!" she screamed at him. "Get out!"

Alucard studied her with amusement. "So this is what humans do," he said. "Take their own failure out on others. It explains so much."

"What do you know?" she snapped, ignoring the tears still running down her face. "You haven't been human in six centuries. You're nothing but a monster!"

"Is that so?" Alucard asked, taking a few steps toward her. "And what do you think they are? Those soggy old men who pretend they know something about this family? And you? What are you? Sitting here crying because you were too afraid to stand up for your father's legacy."

Fighting back her sobs, Integra wiped her eyes. "What do you know about my father?"

To her surprise, he sat down next to her on the bed. It was strange to be this close to a vampire in such a setting. She looked at him. Save for the red eyes and fangs, he looked stunningly like a normal boy.

"Your father was an incredible man," he said. "He always found ways out of tough situations or got what he wanted. He knew how to say the right thing and manipulate the right people."

"My father wouldn't manipulate anyone."

Alucard laughed. "You speak of manipulation as if it's a bad thing. Manipulation comes in different forms, and in reciprocals. What those men did to you today would qualify for you to do the same to them. It's the way the game is played."

"I don't believe in playing games."

"That is why you lost today."

Integra sighed. She stared up at the ceiling. "I just want to carry on what my father has always done."

"And what's that?"

"Ridding the world of its enemies."

"So idealistic."

"Perhaps. But I want to try." She dropped her eyes. "But I guess that won't happen now. The Convention members are going to take over. I'm just too young."

He grabbed her hand. She flinched. His skin was tone cold. She tried to pull away but he held on tight. Suddenly afraid, she look at him and found herself staring into blood red eyes.

"Let's go do that," he said.

Her breath caught in her chest. "Do what?"

"Rid the world of its enemies. Let's see how much you really like it."

Before she could resist, Alucard let go of her hand and wrapped both his arms around her shoulder. The world turned into black mist.

oOo

When the world swam into focus again, it was dark.

A gust of wind blew under her skirt, she held it down to keep it from flying up. Turning her head, she snagged her hair on a tree branch. There were trees all around, shielding the moonlight. It was night, though she wasn't sure how much time had passed.

A cold hand wrapped around hers. She gasped and spun around. Alucard grinned at her, like a Cheshire cat in the darkness. Her pressed a finger to her lips, telling her not to make a sound.

"We have to walk from here," he whispered. "The trees are a bit dense."

With that, he began to pull her forcefully through the trees, moving with amazing agility. Integra had no choice by to follow, guided only by the barely visible movement of his black hair. If he let go of her hand, she was certain she'd be lost out here forever.

"Where are we?"

He cast her another grin and kept moving. Once or twice she stumbled and nearly fell but still managed to keep up. Alucard said nothing.

She stopped. He glanced back at her in surprise.

"I'm not going any further until you tell me what we're doing here out in the middle of nowhere," she demanded.

"That's fine," he said, surprising her. His hand was suddenly gone, replaced by a cold object. She looked down and saw a large pistol wrapped in her fingers.

"Wh-what is this?" she asked shakily.

"You wanted to rid the world of its enemies," said Alucard casually, pointing over her shoulder. "There they are."

A chill ran up her back as she turned around. At first she saw nothing, then the four moving figures made themselves visible. They stumbled toward her, swaying this way and that like drunks. A putrid smell filled her nostrils. It was like the dungeons.

"What are they?" she asked, heart pounding. Her hands began to sweat in spite of the cold. She could feel Alucard breathing next to her ear.

The first figure was her uncle.

His suit was in tatters. Gray flesh hung loosely from his skull. There were black holes where his eyes used to be. One of his arms was missing, chunks of skin flaying like cloth from where it once was. As she watched, his mouth opened and closed then opened again, as if he had completely lose control over it.

The other three were the men who once worked for him, in no better state than he. One of them only had two-thirds of his face, what's left of his mouth bent in a cruel grin.

"Shoot them."

Her body felt like cement. "What?"

"Shoot them. You said you wanted to rid the world of its enemies, didn't you?"

Her tongue felt like cotton as the ghoul stumbled a little closer. "I… I thought you said you…"

"Ate them?" A quiet chuckle. "I did. I am a monster. I devoured their souls. What's left now are just empty shells."

Two slender arms snaked their way around her waist. She felt Alucard press himself against her in a lover's embrace. He nudged her hair away from her ear.

"Go ahead," he whispered. "Are you afraid?"

She swallowed. The ghouls were only a few feet away now, so very close. Her uncle reached out his only arm and moaned through broken teeth. She raised the gun, a difficult task with her every nerve on her both shaking in apprehension.

"Put your finger on the trigger."

She did.

"Now pull it."

Her fingers shook. Her legs threatened to buckled under her. But Alucard held her tight.

"What's the matter? You didn't hesitate when he alive. Shoot them."

"I…"

He squeezed her. She gasped.

"Shoot them," he commanded. "Shoot them. Shoot them!"

She pulled the trigger. For a split second nothing happened save for the defending sound of the bullet exploding out of the chamber. Then her uncle's head burst into a puddle of gray matter. His body stood for a second, then fell backwards.

She aimed the gun at another ghoul and fired, this time in its chest. Then again.

And again.

The forest rung with eerie silence. Her whole body was burning with a cold fire. Blood pounded in her ears as Alucard released her from behind and circled to face her. He touched her chin, lifting her eyes to him.

"Do you see now?" he asked. "Do you see what you're fighting now? That is your enemy. Not those stuffed-shirt dandies who sit behind desks and know nothing of real war and bloodshed. They are nothing, not compared to your real enemy."

She clenched the gun.

"Now you make a choice," Alucard continued. "Now you decide what it is that's keeping you from doing what you ought to do. Now you decide what you're really afraid off."

Integra lifted the gun and pointed its muzzle between his eyes. Alucard didn't flinch.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she said. "Not even you."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walter glanced at the grandfather clock in the library. It was nearly midnight. He was just beginning to worry when Alucard entered.

"Have you had your way with the poor girl?"

The vampire dropped down into the nearest sofa. "Don't make it sound so vulgar. I merely showed her a glimpse of reality."

"And?"

"She shot me in the head."

"Oh? And how does that make you feel?"

"Impressed."

oOo

Eleven well-dressed men sat around a long table. One seat at its head was empty, awaiting its new occupant.

Sir Wells smirked to Sir Islands, sitting across from him. The smirk was returned, then passed on. An unspoken message was sent to all the men. They sat quietly, but an air of excitement and triumph swam beneath their silent exterior.

The door to the meeting hall opened. The old butler, Walter, entered. Following him was a child, barely in her teens with a platinum blond mane. She wore glasses and, a neatly pressed jacket and skirt. Without a word, she approached the table.

"Gentlemen," she said. "Welcome. I am Integra Hellsing. As you know, this is my first attendance at the Convention, I trust you will show me the same curtsey my father has always shown you."

Something was off. Wells gave Islands a nerve glance and spoke up.

"Miss Hellsing, like we discussed last time, our consultants…"

"Are not needed," the girl cut in. "I have decided that outsiders within Hellsing will only disrupt its current operations. There are procedures in place for the organization. They will be carried out as they have in the past."

Sir Islands raised his hand. "What of the troops?" he asked.

"The troops will be personally overseen by Walter and I."

"They need a commander, Miss Hellsing. That role was once served by your father."

Integra nodded in agreement. "You are right, Sir Islands. And now it will be served by me."

Another hand rose. "With all due respect," said Sir Pembrook, "you are still a child, Miss Hellsing."

Integra smirked. "'Child' seems an awfully extreme way to put it," she said. "It is common knowledge that power had little to do with age. At this time, I would like to make clear that I am indeed the family head. And to that end, yes, the rumors are true, I killed my uncle to rise to this position."

She allowed for the momentary silence to fall over the room.

"Sir Pembrook," she continued. "My father has always told me, 'if you ever need anything, ask Sir Pembrook.'"

Pembrook was visibly perspiring, as were a few of the other men.

"Yes.. Yes," he muttered under his breath. "Arthur… that rascal. 'Let's have a helicopter, Pembrook'…"

"I trust I won't lose to my father when it comes to asking for things." Integra winked. "Here's to our future." She lifted her gaze to the table. "For the record, let it be said that Hellsing now has a new leader. I hope to cooperate with all of you, England's best and brightest, in working for the greater good."

"What do you plan to do," asked a man at the end of the table in a last attempt to stump the bold child, "about the rising Median activities? There have been reports from all areas of London."

Integra smiled. "Hellsing's weapons," she said, "are more than capable."

oOo

Life suddenly became very busy for the young Hellsing.

With her father no longer around, the house seemed so very big. Areas before closed to her were now her responsibility. The staff bowed to her as their master, as did the hundreds of troops. The very first time she surveyed them from a balcony she had to stand on tipped toes to see.

Walter helped her settle into her father's office. Just a few short months ago she only ventured into the cold, thickly curtained room for lessons. Now it belonged to her, along with the piles and piles of work forming a mountain on the giant mahogany desk at its center. She spent hours at a time pouring over them, trying to learn in a few weeks what should have taken another five years.

Then there were the tutors. Some of them Walter found, others sent over by members of the Convention, usually the same ones that taught their own children. Most of them were dull beyond words with their monotonous words and large noses high in the air. The rest constantly eyed her with suspicion, trying to determine whether this was a joke. She could almost hear the questions in their heads.

This is the next head of Hellsing?

For the most part, Integra herself didn't blame them for questioning her. After all, she did not give the most impressive image in her pleated schoolgirl uniform and large, owlish glasses. The stress brought on by the responsibilities suddenly thrust upon her has caused her to loose weight off of her already slim frame. Her shirts hung loosely off her shoulders and her legs were like sticks. Her hair had lost a significant amount of its initial shine and her cheekbones were becoming almost too pronounced to be pretty. Still, no one could deny the air of authority in her posture and the stubborn strength in her eyes.

The main thing that made life different was Alucard. It took her a while to make peace with the idea that the audacious vampire wasn't going anywhere. He has lived in the Hellsing house longer than she has, a fact that she was reminded of every time she saw him strolling its halls casually or reminiscing with Walter. To accept that this boy who seems her age was actually old enough to be Walter's war buddy was hard enough, not to mention that he was in reality much, much older than that. From his smooth black hair and fair, pale skin to his relaxed attire, nothing about his appearance betrayed his experience, save for perhaps the way he would occasionally smirk when he thought no one was looking.

His words and actions, however, were another matter. Sometimes a single phrase form his mouth would hammer into her head the reality that he was truly senior to her in everyway. And yet, he was also the perfect picture of obedience. Never once did he question a straight order from her—if he was convinced that she knew what she was doing, of course. His demeanor was also very obviously protective. Every time she met with members of the Convention, or anyone from outside the estate, he was always near. Integra could sense his presence, slightly chilly but calming. Been the sole possessor of the knowledge of his existence often made her sit up straighter, and speak in a firmer tone.

She missed her father desperately. Even amidst all the happenings around her, she couldn't stop thinking about the curveball life had thrown her way. Not having him around made her feel blind. She cried herself to sleep often without even realizing it. But above all she knew one thing: life had to go on.

After a long day of work, meetings, and tutoring sessions, Integra was often exhausted by the time she retired. Most of the time this was near midnight, much too late for such a young girl. But she knew already that this was going to be her life from now on.

Alucard was sitting cross-legged on her bed when she entered her room, as he often did. She had become rather used to his unannounced presence. He twirled a strange of long black hair around his fingers absently as she changed into pajamas in the washroom.

"How was your day?" he asked as she emerged, looking worn and tousled.

"Lousy." Integra sat down in front of the vanity at the foot of the bed and rooted in a large drawer until she located a hairbrush. She raised it to her head, paused, then turned around to face Alucard. "Brush my hair," she said, handing the brush to him.

Alucard rolled his eyes. "Brush it yourself."

"If you're going to be in my room, make yourself useful," said Integra. "So brush my hair."

Grumbling, Alucard slid off the bed and took the brush. They both knew it wasn't about him been in her room, or about who brushed her hair. The young Hellsing was slowly becoming accustomed to her new position of power, a large portion of which included control over him. In other words, she was practicing.

As he groomed her blond mane, Integra sighed. It was a tired, defeated sound. "So what has made your day so lousy?" he asked her.

Integra was staring at her reflection in the mirror in a daze. "We had new recruits. About twenty of them. Walter and I went to brief them on their work." She bit her lip. "They way they were looking at me… it was awful. Like I was five or something and they all thought this was some kind of joke that I was there."

Alucard pulled the brush out of a tangle in her hair. His own hair never needed brushing. Somehow it was always perfect. "So what did you do?"

"Not much. I just told them about the organization, what they'll be doing. And…"

"And?"

"And one of them asked if I could stand up." Her lips curled slightly into a sad smile. "I guess it was funny, because they laughed."

"Why was it funny?"

"I was already standing up."

Alucard tossed the brush onto the vanity and sat back down on the bed. Integra turned to face him. "Have you ever heard the saying that to establish dominance among dogs you have to bite them on the ear?" Integra nodded. "Humans are not so different, even though they like to think they are. Except it's not the ear you must bite. It's their pride. To have power over another you must find the best way to get to their pride, and then either wound it or boost it. Either way let them know that you are the one with the power over it. After that, they will easily recognize you as the leader. Or rather, the alpha."

"Are you comparing humans to dogs?"

"As the alpha female of the pack, you should easily see my point."

Integra considered this. "Then what are you?" she asked. "If I am the alpha female, then what are you? The alpha male?"

Alucard shook his head. "Hardly. The pack functions best when there is one and only one alpha. Two alphas would clash in power and eventually destroy each other."

Then, to Integra's surprise, he disengaged his body, melting into a misty puddle at her feet. As she watched in wonder, the puddle rose again and took on a new form, a large black dog. It sat obediently before her and opened all six of its eyes. She understood.

_As far as you are concerned, I am just another dog. _

oOo

Twenty-four soldiers gathered for their morning briefing. They were strong, energetic young men with serious faces and a rebellious spirit. Fully geared and armed, they lined up at the center of the training field. One of them whispered to the person next to him. Those within hearing vicinity chuckled. Yes, he was right. Maybe the young Miss Hellsing will have to bring a stack of phonebooks to stand on today. Only two of them noticed the target set up at the very far end of the range, so small it had to be a joke. Neither of them paid it any attention.

Then she approached. Without phonebooks, they all noted with amusement. And it seems that she had brought a friend this time. Not the old butler, but a little girl (boy? A few of them wondered) about her age.

"What is this, a slumber party?" someone whispered. Another wave of laughter rose and quickly dropped as Integra stepped into earshot. She stood in front of them in all seriousness. Her friend, a child not much older than she with jet black hair, stood to the side. Something about the child's demeanor made the soldiers a bit uneasy.

"Good morning," said Integra. "Today marks the first day of your formal training. Before we begin, I have a question for you all." She paused and surveyed them with bright blue eyes, just long enough to peak their curiosity. "How many here have ever wielded a gun in their life?"

There were a few snorts of laughter as all of the soldiers raised their hands. Integra smiled and raised her own, which caused a few eyebrows to rise. Her black-haired friend also raised her (his?) hand.

"Good," she said. "Now, how many have aimed at a living target?"

A few hands dropped, but most remained raised.

"How many have fired at the target and hit?"

A few more dropped.

"How many silenced the target?" She smiled slightly. "In other words, killed it?"

Out of the soldiers, only three hands remained raised, totaling five if added to Integra and her strange friend.

"How many of these targets were human?"

Three hands dropped. Two hands remained. An eerie silence washed over the training grounds as the two children kept their hands up. The soldiers shifted uncomfortably, a few unable to hide their shock.

"No one?" Integra raised her voice. "No one here has killed a man in their life?"

"No, ma'am," a few in the front ranks answered.

Integra's hand fell to her side. "Well then," she said. "I suppose that means I have had a bit more experience than the rest of you in this matter. As you will soon learn, there are many more things for you to learn here besides how to kill quick and clean. Hellsing is the strongest, most disciplined vampire-hunting family in the world and its legacy will not be broken. By stepping into its doors, you place yourself under my command and my command only." She gazed at their faces, no longer smiling or amused. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they answered in unison. Integra nodded in approval.

"There may be times when you wish to challenge me," she said. "I understand. After all, I must still be a child to your eyes. If you wish to challenge me, you simply have to do one thing." She nodded to her friend, who had been silent this whole time. "You must out-shoot him."

The odd child, now confirmed to be a boy, grinned. He stepped in front of the nearest soldier and held out his hands.

"Give him your gun," Integra ordered. The soldier hesitated, then obliged and removed his weapon, a large rifle that looked like it could make the small boy's knees buckled.

The boy took it in one hand as if it was no heavier than a pencil and aimed its muzzle down the range at the tiny target on the other side, all the time still facing the soldier. His arm was held out to his left at a 90-degree angle, holding the rifle by the trigger. He sneered at the soldier and fired.

The target exploded.

There wasn't a single closed mouth in the ranks as he handed the gun back, turned on his heels, and followed Integra back to the manor.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: sorry about the delay. This story is actually finished. I'm just hesitating about whether to change some parts. Have decided against it, since I've started a new story, also involving a cute, "young" Alucard. Wait for it :)

Chapter 6

By age fifteen Integra had attended a total of nine meetings held by the Convention of Twelve. Been experienced in them by no means made them less bearable. Though she had long solidified her position as the head of Hellsing, it didn't stop the old men from badgering her constantly about her plans and strategies, always trying to trip her up with trick questions. However, with time, this began to deter her less and less, for it wasn't easy to see that they only questioned her because they felt threatened.

She found it all very amusing, that these great leaders of Britain would be afraid of a fifteen-year-old child. More often than not she would catch them studying her, sitting in that enormous chair with her large round glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose. At these times she would keep a straight face and answer their questions with an even tone and a steady voice.

Aside from growing slightly taller, Integra hadn't changed since the day she met Alucard in the dungeons. Her blond hair still hung half the length of her slender, shapeless frame and her eyes were still too big for her face.

Alucard has also remained the same. His feminine form stayed small and delicate, though Integra was slightly taller than him now. Unlike Integra, he was unaffected by the symptoms of puberty or the temperaments of the teen years, having left his behind centuries ago. Sometimes, just looking at the vampire, Integra felt a twinge of envy at his unblemished smooth skin, perfectly kept hair. He was, well, prettier than she was.

For once luck was on her side in the summer of her fifteenth year. Median activities were low, perhaps due to the hot weather. The organization's troops kept on top of most of them under her and Walter's directions. This left her with the dullest of her duties--studying.

When the evening brought relief from the heat, Integra often spent her time in the library pouring over her family's records and vampire-related information Walter had found for her. Most of these were old and yellow, their pages sending up a cloud of dust when turned. But the things they held were valuable nonetheless, and this soon became a routine for her.

On some days Walter would accompany her, but most of the time she was alone.

Mostly alone.

With Median activity so low, he seemed to have lost all interest in leaving the mansion. Integra had learned very soon after their encounter that he was a rather arrogant creature, unwilling to waste time on opponents who do not pose a worthwhile challenge. When she read, he would be there, unseen and unheard but still able to make the hair on her arm stand on end. He moved in and out of her line of sight, peeking at her as if playing hide-and-seek. She hoped that he will grow tired of the game eventually.

Sometimes he would simply sit next to her while she read, maybe peering over her shoulder or twirling his hair with one finger. Integra didn't mind it when he played with his hair.

What she hated was when he played with hers.

"Stop that!"

Alucard grinned as she slapped his hand away, still half-tangled in her blond locks. He had been sitting very close to her, chin resting on one hand and toying with her with the other. He left her alone for a minute, then reached out again. Integra snapped her book close and glared at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Leaning even closer, Alucard propped his chin on both hands like a child. Integra twitched in annoyance. "But I do so enjoy your company."

"Then stop bothering me."

"As you can plainly seen, there is little around that captures my attention."

"Go hang around Walter."

Alucard scoffed. "The Angel of Death has grown rather dull in his old age. He was much more interesting when he was your age."

"You knew him when he was my age?"

There was a hint of smugness in the vampire's eyes, having successfully caught her attention. "Sure," he said. "That was when he and I first went into battle together. He was fourteen and already one of the most feared assassins in the mortal realm. Or he would be, if his existence had been more well-known."

"Why wasn't he well-known?"

"Your father kept him under wraps." Slender fingers snaked their way into her hair again. "Just like he kept me under wraps. Weapons are more useful if the enemy doesn't know about them."

He lifted a strand of blond hair to his face, touching it to his nose as if savoring her scent. Integra shook her head but it didn't slip from his fingers.

"Tell me," he said, his voice soothing and soft, "how did Arthur die? I never did ask."

"He was ill for a long time. The doctors couldn't do anything."

"Ill?" The vampire raised an eyebrow. "How unlike him. I always pictured him murdered by someone who finally outwitted him at his own game."

"My father was an honorable man!" Integra snapped and yanked her hair out of Alucard's grasp. The vampire just smiled.

"I never said he wasn't honorable. But men more honorable than he have been known to do dishonorable things. Using a Median to kill his own kind happens to be one of them, wouldn't you agree?"

Gritting her teeth, Integra turned away from Alucard and began to open her book once more. Alucard reach over and slapped it close again. Before she could reprimand him, he lifted his hand from the book and touched her chin, bringing her face closer to his until they were inches apart.

"You don't look like him," he said, red eyes burning into hers. "But you definitely have his spirits. I can smell it in your blood. You must look like your mother."

"Father says I do," Integra said in a small voice. Perhaps he was placing some sort of hypnotic power over her, but she couldn't look away.

"You don't know what she looks like?"

"I've never seen a picture of her."

Alucard sighed. "That's just as well," he said, still holding her chin and stroking her cheek with his other hand. "You know, your mother was the reason I was locked away."

"She was?"

"When Arthur met the woman he knew he wanted to marry, he wasted no time. She was a lovely woman, he said, but she came from a family ravaged by Medians, orphaned at a young age. She despised my kind, as many did, and your father thought it better to stash me away while she stayed here. It wasn't fun, you know?"

Integra nodded hazily.

"Judging by the lines on Walter's face, I was locked away for twenty-odd years. I take it your mother wasn't around this whole time?"

"She died shortly after giving birth."

"Pity." From Alucard's tone, Integra guessed he didn't really mean that. "She must've been as pretty as you."

The chill in his skin sent a shiver down her spine. She trembled as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck just as the library door swung open.

Integra jerked backwards, her head suddenly clear. She felt as if she had been caught doing something wrong, though she has no idea what it was. Alucard just smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking rather bored once more.

Walter entered carrying a tray laden with tea and pastries. He looked at Integra's flushed face, then at Alucard's sly expression.

"Leave Miss Hellsing to her studies, Alucard," he said, setting the tray before Integra. "She has a great many things to do before her meeting with the Queen tomorrow."

Alucard leaped up from his seat. "You're seeing the Queen tomorrow?" he asked Integra anxiously. Integra nodded as Walter poured tea for her.

"It will be her first audience with her majesty since she inherited the family headship," the butler explained. "It's a very good vote of confidence. The Queen must have fair confidence in Integra to request an audience with her." He straightened and gave Alucard a stern look. "Now come along and leave her be. I'll warm up a pack of blood for you to drink."

oOo

The suit Walter had laid out for her was different from the uniform she was used to. It was a dark gray with a knee-length skirt. It took a while to locate flats that looked decent to match since she couldn't bear to walk on heels.

Alucard phased through the far wall of her room just as she finished dressing. Though she saw no reflection in the mirror before her, she knew he was there.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"No." Integra straightened her collar.

"Why not?"

"I don't think it would make a good impression to bring a Median to the Queen's court."

A few moments passed as the vampire remained silent. Integra was just beginning to wonder why he had given up so easily when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Come on," he begged softly in her ear. "Please?"

Annoyed, she pushed him away. "No, you're not coming."

"I'll be good."

"You're never 'good'."

"I'll be good this time."

Dejected, Alucard sat down on her bed and continued watching her get ready. "I have to go, you know?" he said after a moment of silence. "Whether you want me to or not."

Integra spun around to face him. "Why?"

"Because it's my duty to you. This is a dangerous thing you're doing, in case you haven't realized. There's a lot of hate and jealousy aimed toward you right now. Those men in the Convention will not rest easily at handing the control of Hellsing over to you."

"Are you suggesting that they'll try to snipe me from the rooftop?"

"Of course not." Alucard crossed his legs and leaned back on her bed. "But they will try to trip you up. Even if it's not them doing it personally, there will be cronies there trying to make you look bad, or loose your cool. Bringing me will only give you an advantage. They will not easily make any attempt on you with me around."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

The vampire gave her a toothy grin. "That's what you'll find out if you take me with you."

Integra crossed her arms. Alucard looked up at her innocently. "Even if I say yes," she said, "what about my father's efforts to keep you hidden all these years? Wouldn't I be going against his wishes to expose you like this?"

"A weapon kept in the shadows will only rust from disuse."

oOo

Walter had readied the armored car. Though made of bulletproof steel and glass, the car had been disguised to look like any common luxury vehicle, as to not draw attention from passer-bys. He brought the car around to the front of the mansion and was only slightly surprised to see Integra emerge with a white-clad Alucard behind her. He was dressed in a neatly-pressed white suit, not unlike what he wore in the olden days when the two of them battled side by side.

Integra climbed into the back seat as he held the door open for her. Aluard stopped long enough to give him a smug grin. He looked almost like a young socialite's.

"You convinced her."

The vampire shrugged. "It was never in doubt."

"Mind your mannerisms. These are different times than those you knew before, and Arthur is no longer around to calm the court's subjects if you behaved disrespectfully."

"That may prove difficult, seeing how I only hold respect for less than a handful of mortals."

"Don't make things hard for her." Walter nodded toward Integra."

"Don't you worry, butler. I am going precisely to prevent that from happening." Ignoring the Walter's doubtful look, Alucard climbed into the car's backseat and sat beside Integra.

Throughout most of the car ride to the Queen's palace, Integra was silent. She fidgeted with her clothes uncomfortably and repeated her cleaned her glasses, but most of the time she just stared out the window with worry in her eyes. Tension radiated from her body, something Alucard easily and reluctantly picked up.

Sighing, he scooted a bit closer to her. She didn't notice. "Why are you so nervous?"

Integra turned slowly, eyes downcast in her lap. "I think I'm afraid that I'll fail my father."

"How could you possibly do that? You've already succeeded in continuing his work and keeping those soggy old men from taking over the organization."

Integra shrugged. "But that won't mean much if the Queen doesn't see me fit to lead. What if she takes one look at me and decide I'm not enough? Or too young? The rest of them think that, why shouldn't she?"

"I think you should give the Queen a little credit. She's the Queen for the reason. I don't think she'd be so easily swayed by the biased opinion of other."

This seems to comfort Integra somewhat. She shifted her gaze to him. "You know," she said slowly, "you really are very interesting."

"Is that a compliment?"

"I don't know." She looked down again, though her face seemed much calmer now. It didn't take much for Alucard to see that there were still too many things going through her mind. He took her hand.

Integra flinched in surprise but didn't pull away. Instead, she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

Alucard shrugged. "Do humans still do this?" he asked.

"Do what?"

He squeezed her hand lightly. "This…trying to make you less nervous I guess. Does it help?"

She looked at him, then at their linked hands. It was a rather strange feeling, sitting there with him. Though in their two years together he'd been rather careless in touching her--holding her from behind and playing with her hair and such--this felt different.

_He's trying_, she thought. _He's actually trying to help me feel better._

"Yeah," she said softly with a gentle smile. "It does. Thanks."

For the last twenty minutes of the ride they lapsed into silence once more, each watching the scenery pass by outside the nearest window, but their hands stayed together until the car pulled up into the driveway of the Queen's Estate. Walter rolled down the window and said something to the guards at the front gate. A moment later the back windows also began to roll down. Integra pulled her hand out of Alucard's.

A uniformed security guard with a long, serious face peered inside. He nodded at Integra, who nodded back, then turned and cast a suspicious glance at Alucard.

Under direct sunlight, Integra had to admit Alucard looked rather odd. His skin was almost ashy gray and extremely pale. His hair was much too long and his eyes took on the dark red color of dried blood. As she watched, he pulled back his thin lips and gave the guard a crooked sneer. She could've sworn the man twitched.

"Alright, move along," he told Walter.

"Must you smile at strangers like that?" Integra asked Alucard, who chuckled.

"It keeps them on their toes," he replied smugly as the car came to a rolling stop.

Soon they found themselves entered the grand hall of the palace. It was magnificent. Somewhere in the depth of her mind, Integra found a fragment of déjà vu. Perhaps her father had brought here before when she was no higher than his knee. To show off the next heir of Hellsing maybe?

Whatever she had pictured in her mind, the Queen wasn't it. Integra found herself in awe before the woman. She was build slim and small, almost frail in her late fifties. Though she herself had always imagined royalties draped in lavish jewelry and fine silks, the woman before her worn a simple gown of eggshell white, with her hair wrapped in a neat bun. Her face was lightly painted with flesh tone colors and she did not wear a crown. When Integra bowed, she stood, bringing an air of dignity and grace with her.

"You must be the new head of Hellsing," she said. Her voice, like her appearance, was thick with humbleness and wisdom. "It's good to finally meet the able young hands Arthur's legacy has fallen into."

"I am honored, your majesty," Integra said, relaxing momentarily but immediately began to grow weary once more as the Queen turned to Alucard, who had not said a word since they entered the palace, nor made a movement to bow.

The Queen studied him up and down, then broke into a knowing smile.

"Welcome, lord vampire," she said. "It has been long indeed."

Alucard stepped forward, took the Queen's hand, and kissed it formally. "There is no need for such a title, Queen," he said. "To you I am always the faithful servant, same now as it has ever been."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: Girlcard is cute… I think he and Integra should cuddle… maybe I'll add a chapter between this one and the next (since I actually already finished writing this story) where they cuddle for one reason or another… what do yall think?

CHAPTER 7

Try as she could, Integra could not completely hide her shock at Alucard's familiarity with the Queen as they sat on the enormous couches in the palace's drawing room. Pastries and tea were placed before them by well-mannered servants. Alucard touched none of the delicacies, amusing himself simply by grinning at the timid young women and watching them grow more nervous by the moment. Thankfully, the Queen seemed to find this amusing as well.

Two other guests were present at the small gathering; their faces were more than familiar. The two men sat on a couch across from Integra and Alucard while the Queen took an armchair in between. After giving Integra her usual share of disapproving glances, Sir Wells and Sir Islands couldn't take their attention off of Alucard, who was at the moment ignoring them without much subtlety.

"Tell me, Integra," said the Queen, setting her teacup aside, "has it been hard since your father's passing?"

All eyes were on the young Hellsing at once. Integra swallowed hard and set her cup down also.

"I've managed, you majesty," she said. Her voice sounded much stronger than she felt. "It was a bit hard to adjust at first, but our work is been continued as it always has. My father's legacy will not be broken."

The Queen smiled, which encouraged her. It was a warm, serene look she gave her. "Do the troops give you much trouble?"

Integra nodded, understanding the Queen's meaning. "Just a bit, but I've found ways to keep them in line."

"You know, I was also quite young when I first took to the throne," said the Queen with a hint of reminiscence. "Barely twenty, though older compared to you right now, it was still quite a responsibility."

Integra agreed wholeheartedly. Having had enough trouble with one family, she couldn't imagine been twenty and running an entire country. She felt her admiration for the Queen grow.

"But her majesty was so much wiser," said Sir Wells. "Integra has not had the privilege of your education and fine up-bringing. Even just running Hellsing may be too much for her. At such a young age, we have no idea how long she may endure such pressures."

Alucard snarled, but it was not outward. The sound of his displeasure echoed through her head. _I can feel his emotions_, she realized. Smiling, she straightened.

"Sir Wells is right," she said, folding her hands like a lady. "I have not had her majesty's fine upbringing, but she and I have a lot in common."

Sir Wells snorted. "And what's that, Miss Hellsing?"

"She and I both learn to lead through experience. There is only so much one can learn from books. Too much time behind a desk and away from the action can make one rather… dull and shortsighted." She looked at the two older men, both in their expensive, stuffy suits and neatly trimmed mustaches. "Don't you think?"

Judging by their faces, neither man was amused, but the Queen let out a delighted chuckle. Sir Wells and Sir Islands quickly forced plastered smiles onto their faces.

"I think she's rather charming," said the Queen. She raised and hand and tilted Integra's face upward to study her eyes. Integra allowed it gladly. "She had Arthur's eyes, and that bite in her voice, I can hear it even when she's trying so hard to be polite." She dropped her hand. "Be honest with me, dear, what do you think of the Convention?"

"Your majesty!" Sir Islands exclaimed. "Isn't that too much of a question for such a small child? Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you should let her answer her own questions," finished Alucard. He leaned back and rested his elbows on the couch's back, as if daring the man to challenge him. Sir Islands frowned.

"And you," he said to the vampire. "Just who are you anyway? This is the Queen's palace, what makes you think you can just come here uninvited?"

The Queen held up a hand to silence him. "That will be quite enough," she said sharply. "I will not have my guests insulted."

"It's alright, your majesty" said Integra in all her fifteen-year-old charm. "Sir Islands is just doing what he feels is right. He is right, maybe I am a bit young to take my father's place in the Convention in full. After all, my presence must upset its natural way of operations, the way it's been for such a long, _long _time." The two men started to speak but Integra ignored them and continued. "It seems that what the members are very content with its ways, no matter how the times have changed. I agree with tradition, but one mustn't always be blinded by what is easy and comfortable. I'm sure her majesty has had to content with a few of the older… gentlemen in the court to get your point across."

She turned to Sir Islands. "I believe, Sir Islands, with all due respect, that I have requested that you stop referring to me as a 'child', as least in my presence. God knows it wouldn't be very ladylike of me to address you by the titles I truly wish to utilize."

The Queen was listening to her with apparently interest. Integra nodded toward Alucard.

"Now, if I may, I'd like to unveil the secret weapon of the Hellsing family. Alucard, if you please."

The vampire gave his usual toothy grin and stood. He walked over to the two men and took a sarcastic runway turn in front of them, black hair swaying almost seductively, then sat back down back to Integra.

The two men glanced at each other sideways as realization dawned on them. Sir Wells leaped to his feet.

"Miss Hellsing!" he exclaimed. "You cannot be serious! He… that thing…!"

"That _thing_ is the Ace card of Hellsing," Integra said, her tone growing cold and hard. "For your information, Sir Wells, he has served my family and Great Britain before you were even weaned. Without him none of us would be where we are today."

Sir Islands rose as well. "Your majesty!" he said desperately. "You can't allow this! This is a disgrace to our cause!"

The Queen said nothing. Instead, she lifted her cup and sipped the rest of the warm tea inside. The two men stared at her, waiting impatiently. Finally, she set down the cup again.

"Integra," she said calmly, "what is it that made you decide to bring Alucard out of secrecy? Your father has always kept him under wraps. Do you not agree with his methods?"

"But I do," said Integra. "My father was a man who liked to win. He would do whatever it takes to achieve his goal of defeating the enemies of the world and that included using the best weapons at his disposal. As I said before, times are changing. Alucard is a hard secret to keep. Rather than let him sit and rust in the shadows and wait for the enemy's spies to expose him one day, I have decided that it is better to let him step out in the light, so to speak, and fight to his fullest abilities."

The Queen nodded, seeming satisfied. She waved to the nearest maid.

"Bella?" she called, gesturing at the flabbergasted men. "Would you please bring more tea for the gentlemen? They look parched."

oOo

When she once more entered the armored car, Integra breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't help the silver of a smile that slipped across her face. Alucard caught it.

"You did well," he told her.

She nodded. "I like to think so." She paused, then berated, "you should have told me you knew the Queen personally."

The vampire shook his head. "That wouldn't have accomplished anything. It would have either made you nervous or over-confident. Besides, I didn't know for sure that the Queen I knew was the same one you would face today." He smirked. "Of course, when I knew her, she was quite the saucy little filly."

"I heard that," said Walter from the driver's seat, disapproval in his tone. "You would do well to speak with more respect when you speak of the Queen, Alucard."

Alucard scoffed. "Come now, Walter. You were barely twenty when we were presented to her, and as I recall, you agreed with me wholeheartedly back then."

"She was a lovely woman, yes."

"No, no. You said she had quite a nice…"

"That's enough," the butler snapped. Alucard shrugged and turned back to Integra, who was still sitting there with a blissful look on her face.

"You sure showed them," he said. "I think it's save to say you will have the Queen's full support from now on."

She blushed a rare shade of pink. "Do you think so?"

"I know so," said Alucard firmly, "master."

Integra started slightly. "What did you just call me?"

"Master," replied Alucard matter-of-factly. "That is the rightful title for you, the same thing I've called your father when he and I were acquainted."

The look on her face was one of surprise and, somehow, understanding. "Why have you not called me that before?"

"Because as a servant of the family, it is one of my duties to assure its future falls into the right hands. I cannot simply call anyone who comes along and tries to seize it. If that were true I would've bowed at your uncle's feet." He made a sound of distain in his throat. "I had a lot of confidence in you, but you had to prove yourself a worthy master, just as now I must prove myself a worthy servant."

"Oh," was all Integra could muster.

"So," Alucard leaned back in the car seat. "Shall we head home now master? Been up all day is making me sleepy."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I confess. I got lazy with this story. Didn't add a cuddle chapter because I started another story and am currently working on that. But as far as this chapter goes, I am working under the theory that Integra was once semi-normal. She was young and pretty and she wanted to try things like normal pretty young girls do. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

At sixteen, Integra grew up.

The members of the Convention of Twelve could hardly believe that the skinny little girl they left at the last meeting was the same young woman who stood before them now. She had grown over six inches practically overnight, reaching the height she was going to be for the rest of her life.

Her hair wasn't so long now. She had trimmed it to barely reach her waist, a very manageable and attractive length. Her skin cleared up into a milky smoothness and her eyes took on a hard shine, like blue diamonds. She traded her round, childish glasses for more adult spectacles.

With work now dominating her life and time spent with textbooks dwindling, she spent the majority of her time in her father's office, though it was slowly becoming hers. This required her to abandon her schoolgirl uniform jacket and pleated skirt, which was just as well since they could no longer fulfill their duties anyway. Her flat chest and chopstick legs were a thing of the past.

She bought business suits under Walter's advice: fitting jackets, blouses of a variety of colors, and slim knee-length skirts. With them she had to wear heels, which caused her to walk slightly off balance most of the time. This was a thing that delighted the male staff in the mansion.

When she walked into her first Convention meeting as a young woman, sat down and crossed her long legs, half the men began to shift uncomfortably in their seat while the other half simply kept their eyes glued to the desk the whole time. Integra ignored all of this, but secretly she enjoyed it.

She was, after all, sixteen. Sixteen-year-old girls are very aware of how beautiful they are.

Alucard, on the other hand, remained exactly the same. Petite and feminine as always, he followed her around looking like an out-of-place little sister, waited in her bedroom when she retired each night and sometimes drifting about the office while she worked. It was rather annoying sometimes, but Integra had become used to it over the years. He was always going to be there regardless of what she said anyway. Just as he was there where the invitation arrived to her first royal ball.

He reached across the desk and snatched the gold-trimmed envelope as soon as she picked it out the pile of incoming mail. "What's that?"

Integra rolled her eyes and grabbed it back before he could open it. "Do you mind?"

"I haven't seen one of those in ages," said Alucard as she reached for the letter opener. "I thought balls went out of fashion ever since women started to wear pants."

The only word Integra caught was "ball", which peaked her curiosity even more. Hurriedly tearing open the envelope, she removed the engraved invitation inside. Alucard watched in silence as she read it.

"It is an invitation," she breathed, excitement in her voice.

The vampire made a simultaneously disgusted and amused sound. Integra lowered the invitation and glanced at him questioningly.

"What did you mean by that?"

"Only that these stuffed-shirt men and over-painted women have found yet another way to pretend to be civil to each other."

"Pessimistic, aren't you?"

"Six centuries will do that to you."

"Well, you don't have to go."

Alucard blinked. "You're going, master?"

"My attendance at social events is part of my job as Hellsing's leader," said Integra, turning the invitation card over and over in her hand. "It's my duty to be the spokes person for the organization."

"True."

"And not attending could jeopardize our image in the eyes of the aristocrats."

"Also true."

"So I should attend." There was a hint of delight in her voice.

"Your father never cared for them. Parties were your uncle's specialty."

This seemed to strike a cord. Integra looked up. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"I simply think it isn't of your element."

Frowning, Integra stood, the invitation clutched between two fingers. "Why don't you let me decide what is of my element and what isn't?" she said sharply, and walked out of the office just as Walter entered. The butler watched the young Hellsing leave, then looked at Alucard.

"What did you say to her now?"

"Nothing," answered Alucard innocently. Walter crossed his arms. "Fine, I told her that it isn't fitting of a Hellsing to attend trivial social events."

Walter sighed. "Why must you give them a hard time?"

"Them?"

"You said the same thing to Arthur when he was young, didn't you?"

The vampire sneered. "You can tell?"

"Did it stop him?"

"No. He learned for himself after a few of those over-decorated snooze fests."

"And that is what Integra will do. They're a stubborn breed, the Hellsings. Almost as stubborn as your kind. They like to do things the hard way. You of all people should be able to appreciate that."

Alucard considered this. "I suppose I do," he said thoughtfully.

oOo

For the ball Integra chose a white dress.

Even she herself wasn't sure why, but white seemed the best choice. It was floor-length with spaghetti straps and a delicate lace bow at the waist. She had her hair done in a tasteful but slightly painful design, and worn a pair of pearl earrings that had once decorated her mother's face. Her lips were touched with a soft peach color while her cheeks were painted with faint rouge. As she stood in front of the mirror, one hand on her hip, the reflection looking back at her was nothing like the girl she saw on the night of her father's death.

She picked a leather clutch to go with the dress. It was a perfect match.

This night was going to be special; she could feel it in her bones. Every fiber of her being yearned for that something more beyond the walls of her sterile office. Finally there was going to be something more glamorous, something she could enjoy. She was sixteen and already overburdened with responsibilities. Her young heart cried out for music and dancing, all within the Queen's hall.

When she descended the stairs, Walter paused to gaze up in amazement. She gave him a courteous smile and allowed him to take her hand lead her down the last few steps.

"You've certainly grown up," said the old butler. "Even more beautiful than your mother."

Somehow this reminded her of the disapproving tone Alucard used when he spoke of her mother some time ago, but Integra did not take it to heart. Arthur had always told her that her mother, the Lady Hellsing, was the loveliest woman on earth in every way.

"Thank you," she said, then looked towards the mansion's entrance expectantly. "Where's Alucard?"

"Out on assignment. There was a disturbance out of town and he jumped on it. I think he was growing tired of hanging around the estate."

Plus he doesn't approve of balls. Integra nodded. "I'm ready to go."

The palace was even more beautiful than she remembered. As Integra stood at the top of the stairs to the main hall, the people below seemed to glow like points of light reflected on a sea of velvet. The men were prim and proper, with black tuxes and perfectly square, gentlemanly walks. The ladies were painted like works of art and feathers of a peacock. Their smiles were flawless and their voices enchanting.

Thousands of candles lit the hall along with the enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Ever surface was covered with flowers she could not name.

The aroma of food and perfume filled the air, carried by the band's soothing music.

"Name, Miss?"

She started, and saw that a portly man in a black tux that made him look like a penguin was looking at her. "Integra Hellsing," she said quickly.

The man straightened and, in a booming voice, announced, "Lady Integra Hellsing!"

Time seemed to halt as several hundred eyes looked up at her, with such impact that she felt a bit unsteady on her feet. With her back straight and her expression steady, she entered the hall.

The Queen sat upon her throne, overseeing the proceedings of the ball. Her eyes widened in mild surprise as Integra approached. "My," she said, "what a sight for sore eyes you are, Integra."

Integra thanked her heartily and bowed. Then she turned back to the shining hall and breathed in its luxuries and beauty, this rare jewel of a place. She wanted to be there, on the dance floor, been a part of it.

A young woman approached her. From the looks of it, she was about twenty, perfectly done up like a porcelain doll in a fur-trimmed maroon gown and four-inch heels. She smiled sweetly at Integra. "Hello there," she said. "I have no seen you at these gatherings before."

Integra returned the smile. "This is my first."

"Lovely." The young woman reached out and plucked a martini from a tray held by a passing-by waitress. "I've been to at least fifty of them. My Ralphie has connections. Tell me, what does your husband do?"

Integra couldn't find a suiting answer to the question. "I'm not married," she said at last. "I'm only sixteen."

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm sorry. You must be with one of the older gentlemen." She lowered her voice as if imparting a secret. "To tell you the truth, I am, too," she whispered, nodding at a cluster of old men on the far side of the room, one of which looked up briefly and winked at her. They looked about Walter's age. "So which one's yours?"

"None of them," Integra replied. "I'm here by myself. I'm the family head of Hellsing."

"Oh," said the girl, and somehow managed to disappear without a trace for the remainder of the evening.

Things went downhill from there.

Very soon Integra realized that all the stunning ladies painted like peacocks also had the intellect of one. Everywhere she went she heard gossip, gossip, and more gossip. If she had opened her ears she would've known by the end of the evening who each person in the hall was married to, doing business with, vacationing at, and sleeping with. She would also hear commentary on each lady's hair, dress, makeup, and jewelry (or lack there of). Several times she heard her own name mentioned, along with many of the members of the Convention.

The Convention members were here, of course. Several of them kept their distance as soon as she approached as if she carried the plague in her purse. But strangely, most of them greeted her with at least lukewarm words. They asked her about the progress of Hellsing and made small talk. A few of them have brought their sons, handsome boys a few years older than she, who took turns keeping her company throughout the evening.

To be in the company of young men was a new thing for her. The only males close to her have been older men, which included Alucard in spite of his youthful appearance. Two of them were flanking her now. One of them, the youngest son of Sir Worthington by the name of Nigel, expressed utmost interest in talking to the spot eight inches below her eyes.

"So what's it like to head such an unusual organization?" he asked her left breast. The other boy, Sir Billings' nineteen-year-old nephew Harrison, seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes, which

Integra found very charming.

"It's interesting," she replied, absently crossing her arms over her chest. Nigel seemed visibly disappointed.

"So what do you do for fun?" he asked.

"I don't." The boy still hasn't met her eyes. He seemed now trying very hard to develop X-ray vision so he could see through her arm.

"You must do something," he pressed. "Pretty girl like you can't work all the time."

Integra sneered. "You're right," she said. "I do have something I do for fun."

"Oh?" he finally looked up a bit, smiling slyly. "What's that?"

"Target practice."

Nigel was taken back, but tried not to show it. Harrison laughed and gave his friend a light shove aside. "You'll have to excuse my friend, Miss Hellsing," he said. "He doesn't know quite how to behave to a lady."

Scoffing, Nigel grabbed himself a drink and walked off. Integra landed her gaze on Harrison. "And I suppose you can do better?" she asked teasingly.

"I like to think so," he replied, extending one hand. "May I?"

Integra hesitated, but Harrison didn't pull back. He had captivating dark eyes that made her quiver ever so slightly inside. At last, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Never in her life has she learned how to dance. Among all the other happenings in her busy life, it just didn't seem important. Her heels made her feel clumsy she several times she stumbled and nearly fell down, but Harrison kept her erect and steady, guiding her from one end of the floor to the other, never breaking their gaze.

His smile made her flush, which was such a unique feeling as she let him lead her, swaying to the music. At one point their faces were so close she thought he was going to kiss her, and was a bit disappointed when he didn't.

After the song ended, he led her from the floor, holding her hand and keeping his distance like a gentleman would.

"Can I get you a drink, Miss Hellsing?" he asked politely.

Integra played with her hair. "You can call me Integra," she said shyly.

"All right," Harrison said, and kissed her hand. "Integra."

A moment later he returned with two glasses in hand. He handed one to her and raised his own. "Cheers."

"Cheers," she agreed. They stood by each other in silence for a few moments.

"I suppose this is where I ask for your hand in marriage?"

The question was so shocking Integra nearly dropped her glass. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how long I was supposed to keep this up," Harrison said, scratching his head in thought. "The instructions weren't very clear."

"Instructions?"

He shot that smile at her again, only it suddenly didn't seem so charming. "It's alright, Integra," he said. "I know what you're doing here. I wouldn't be able to handle such a responsibility either. It's understandable."

Many eyes were on her, she suddenly noticed. Integra glanced over Harrison's should to see Sir Wells, Sir Billings, and at least three other Convention members looking their way. She looked back at Harrison.

"I'm sorry the instruction weren't clear," she said, thinking as she went. "Why don't you tell me what you were told and maybe I can explain it better."

"My uncle told me you were having trouble running Hellsing," said Harrison, swirling his drink absently. "And that the way you all agreed to handle the situation was for you to find a suitor as soon as possible. This ball was to provide you that chance. To meet-and-greet, I guess." He admired her up and down. "As I said before, I understand," he continued, "it's a lot of work, especially for a woman. But I do agree with them that you will make a fine wife."

A chill ran down Integra's spine as she struggled to keep a straight face. Harrison seemed to be waiting for her response. She looked at the Convention members again, who were now engaged in conversation with a group of middle-aged high class ladies.

"Excuse me," she said to Harrison. "I'll be right back."

The boy didn't have time to argue before she walked off. Back straight and chin up, she strolled straight to Sir Billings. The other party-goers looked up in curiosity.

"Sir Billings," she said politely. "I just wanted to see you before I departed for the evening. I wanted to tell you that I was most flattered by your offer." A few of the ladies raised their eyebrows. "But I must say that after much consideration that I am not of age to do the things you suggest. I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but marriage is simply out of the question."

One of the ladies gasped in horror and gave Billings a look as if his skin had just melted off his skull. Billings opened his mouth to explain but couldn't find any words. Integra smiled in all innocence.

"I'm flattered, really," she said again. "But I must leave you now."

Without a look back, she walked out of the palace's halls, quite certain she heard one of the ladies call Sir Billings something very un-ladylike. Walter, who had been waiting in one of the lounges, brought the car around and asked no questions when she climbed in.

The city lights passed by outside the window illuminated her face, which bore a dull, dazed expression. Walter didn't turn around nor speak when she broke out of the daze and began to tear at her complex hairdo with both hands, dropping pins and tiny rubber bands everywhere. She buried her face in her hands when the last bit wouldn't come on and simply let it sag to the side of her head.

Alucard was sitting on the stairs when she entered the mansion, a spot of blood still on his cheek from the feeding he had enjoyed earlier. He smirked when Integra pushed past him and stormed upstairs. Walter sighed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Her first thought was to head to her room, lock the door, and pull the covers over her head. Harrison's words echoed in her head. _You will make a fine wife. …told me you were having trouble with Hellsing. Too much work for a woman._

She wanted to scream, to punch the wall with her fists, to hold a gun and shoot something. Breathing hard, she forced herself to count to ten slowly.

When she reached the final number, she found herself in front of her father's office.

_No, my office now._

Her feet were screaming in agony in those high-heeled shoes. She slipped them off and left them in the hall as she pushed the office door open. Silence greeted her. It was dark and chilly inside like a tomb. Slowly, she walked past the shelves on the wall, brushing her hand along the ancient books.

Something hard fell out when she touched it. It dropped at her feet with a soft "clunk" that echoed off the walls. Picking it up, she began to tuck it back into the shelf but paused. It was a cigar box. Curiously, she opened it. Four Cuban cigars lined it neatly like little soldiers, along with a silver lighter engraved with the Hellsing family crest.

The box in hand, Integra sat behind her father's desk. She took out one of the cigars and smelled it. The scent of tobacco brought back memories of her father and all the tears that came with them. But she couldn't cry. It felt impossible at this point. Instead, she clicked on the lighter and brought the flame to the tip of the cigar.

The first puff left her coughing, but the second wasn't so bad.

"That's a filthy habit, master."

She leaned back in the chair and took another puff. "Come out if you have something to say."

There was a tremor in the air. Alucard appeared directly in front of her, sitting on her desk with his legs crossed. He eyed the cigar with disgust. "Is this what you allow them to reduce yourself to?"

Integra blew some smoke into the air. "For your information," she said. "They did not reduce me to anything. I arrived and left the ball in the Queen's favor, and may have forever ruined Sir Billings' reputation."

"How did you do that?" Integra recounted the night's events. Alucard threw back his head and laughed. "Is it really that amusing?"

"More amusing that the boy was foolish enough to make a mess of his Uncle's painstakingly crafted plans."

"Fools, all of them," Integra muttered.

"No more than the fool who wishes to join them."

She snarled. "Are you calling me a fool?"

"Of course not, master." Alucard bowed, but she detected the sarcasm in his voice.

"Get out."

"Master?"

"I wish to be alone, get out."

He did, fading slowly into the dark save for his red eyes and Cheshire Cat grin, which went last. Integra sat in the darkness and smoked her father's cigar, watching the smoke rise slowly to the ceiling like a dying nymph.

An hour passed, then another. At last, as sleep began to creep upon her, she pulled herself out of the chair and made her way to her bedroom, her heart heavy as lead. There she changed and climbed into bed, then buried her face in the largest pillow and thought about her father.

There was movement. She didn't need to look up to know what it was.

"I told you I wanted to be alone," she said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

The bed moved slightly. He had sat down on it. "If that were true, master," she heard Alucard's silky voice say, "you wouldn't have left the door open."

She said nothing, only pushed her face deeper into the pillow.

"Are you trying to hide from the world?"

_I can't even hide from you._

"No, you can't." She felt him climb onto the bed, lying next to her as if they were friends at a slumber party.

"Stop reading my mind," she muttered.

He didn't apologize. Instead, he lifted the covers and draped it over his petite form, making himself comfortable on the pillow next to hers. Sighing, Integra turned and faced him. He smiled in all innocence.

"What are you doing?" she asked, more in curiosity than anything else.

He shrugged. "Sleeping."

She turned away from him, lying on her side with her back to him. A minute later she felt him arm around her waist, holding her gently, respectfully. Sleepily, she reminded herself that he was a man, a vampire, and her servant. But no matter how hard she tried, at that moment, side by side in her bed, he was nothing more than a companion and friend.

oOo

When sunlight poured into her room the next morning, Integra ignored it, something she had not done since her father's death. Sleepily, she pulled her head under the covers and did not come out until there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Alucard," she said sleepily.

"It's Walter," came the voice from the other side. "I don't know where Alucard is, but there's someone here for you, Miss Integra."

Realization dawned on her. Integra sat up and brushed a handful of matted hair out of her face. At first she thought last night had been a dream, then the suspicions lump next to her caught her eye. The vampire had pulled the covers over his head, hiding from the sun. Judging by his stillness, he was deep in slumber. It was day, after all.

She rubbed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was work. "Make an appointment," she called. "I'll meet with them later."

There was a pause. "It's a personal visit to you," said Walter. "A mister Harrison Billings."

Harrison Billings was a gentleman. At nineteen he was already charming and suave beyond his years. Though it took her a while to remember his name from the previous night and swallow the bitter feeling the memories brought with them, she also recalled the dance they shared.

Still, that didn't excuse the things he said. Scrambling out of the bed, she washed her face and brushed her hair hastily before pulling on the nearest clean clothes within reach, a button-up blouse and skirt. Before leaving the room, however, she checked herself one last time in the mirror. After all, she wanted to look fabulous when she told him to get lost.

He brought her roses.

They sat in a neatly wrapped bundle, catching the morning sun beaming through the drawing room window on their soft yellow petals. Harrison rose when she entered, but she couldn't stop staring at the roses.

"Lovely, aren't they?" he said, scooping up the bouquet and offering it to her. It was tied with a red ribbon.

Integra took it. "Thank you," she stammered as he smiled at her.

"Yellow roses were bred to be used as a peace offering during the war," Harrison said. He was dressed in a sports jacket and black slacks, a rather dashing combination. "I wanted to apologize for what happened last night. It appears there was some sort of misunderstanding."

There was no misunderstanding and Integra knew it, but she smiled. Perhaps he meant well. "It's quite all right," she said politely. "Thanks for stopping by."

He stopped her as she turned to leave. "I didn't come here just for that."

"Did you need anything else?" she asked, her voice hardening.

"Only to get to know the beautiful girl I danced with."

Her cheeks flushed. Integra swallowed and averted her gaze from the young man, who stepped a bit closer and took her hand.

"Allow me one chance," he said earnestly. "Let me take you out tonight, just this once. After that, it's for you to decide."

A pair of red eyes watched through the east wall as the young Hellsing nodded yes, just a bit too eagerly. They narrowed, zoning in on the daring boy, who apparently had quite a bit of nerve.

"Seems he's not so dumb after all," muttered Alucard to himself.

oOo

Night found Integra getting ready before the vanity second night in a row. This time she was not so dolled up. Alucard sat on her bed as usual, watching in silence as she chose a figure-hugging top and a skirt that hung two inches above her knees. He raised an eyebrow.

"A bit revealing, isn't it?" he asked.

She didn't turn around. "Has six centuries of life made you prudish?"

"No at all." He ran his crimson eyes up and down her body. "No one appreciates a beautiful female more than I. But for some, it is not just the beauty they're after."

Integra sighed. "Are you always so negative? It's wearing thin."

"I am realistic, master," Alucard replied. "And experienced."

"Just say what you mean. Don't play around with me."

"Very well." The vampire stood and walked to her side as she cleaned her glasses. "I think if you do not wish to embark upon a path that makes you hate all that you have sworn to protect, you would not walk out of that door tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Human nature is an ugly thing."

Integra glared at him, which surprised Alucard a bit. "I can't keep doing this, you know," she said coldly. "I'm sixteen. I can't be cooped up in this house forever trying to win the favor of old men. There's a world out there that I've been deprived of because of the family I was born into."

"True," Alucard nodded. "But this is where you belong, though you try so hard to deny it."

"I need to be with people." Integra slipped her glasses on and began to brush her hair. "I need contact with the outside world. You and Walter are my only close companions. It's not enough. I have to see the world."

"The world isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Let me be the judge of that." She set down the brush and stood.

Alucard watched her move about the room. "If that's the way you want it," he said, "then that's the way it will be. When are we leaving?"

She stopped to give him an incredulous look. "You're not coming."

An edge crept into the vampire's voice. "You intend to be alone with that pompous swine?"

"Yes," Integra retorted firmly. "Now stop badgering me. If I remember correctly, I am the master of this house."

"A foolish one," Alucard snarled.

"Get out," she said. "I have to change."

"Yes, spend more time on that undeserving whelp."

She threw a pillow at him. "Get out!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Walter was just outside the door when Alucard walked through it, looking more ashen than usual. The butler shook his head.

"You shouldn't pick fights with her," he berated. The vampire scoffed.

"You expect me to stand idly by?"

"I expect you to realize that she is only sixteen and as strong-willed as her father. She must make her own choices and pick her own battles. You can't keep her locked in this house forever to keep an eye on her."

"I won't have to."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the delay. I kinda forgot about this story. Some personal trouble… yea. Enjoy & Review!

Chapter 10

The restaurant they went to was French, not terribly high class and very comfortable. They were served by a skinny man whose mustache twitched every time he listed an item in the specials. Harrison requested a candle be brought to their table.

He was an excellent conversationalist, smooth and friendly. Integra, rather tense at her first date ever, was soon relaxed and very much charmed as he talked about the world and everything in it. He admired her clothing and body as if she was a piece of art, and complimented everything from her hair and lips to her posture and shoes.

The restaurant was very quiet and dim, almost overly romantic. At one point Harrison reached across the table and took her hand in his, which was very warm and becoming, the direct opposite of Alucard's cold embraces.

The thought brought her down a bit. She berated herself for letting his words get to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a dark-haired man, perhaps twenty-five or thirty, dressed in a button-up shirt, black pants, and boots sitting a few tables away. He was eating nothing, just drinking a glass of wine and reading a leather-bound book. Somehow, the way he carried himself reminded her of Alucard more than she liked.

After dinner they climbed into Harrison's car. He drove himself, without a butler or driver, which she found refreshing. He even opened the door for her.

"Where would you like to go now?"

Integra shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know the town very well. Maybe the symphony."

Harrison laughed brightly. "Such a rare interest for someone so young."

"I haven't been out much," said Integra. "I've been working nonstop since my father died. The symphony is the only place he's taken me to when he was alive."

Harrison nodded sympathetically. "That's too bad," he said. "You've been through a lot. There are lots of places in this city to go to when you want to forget about things like that."

She smiled shyly. "Why don't you show me one of them?"

"Gladly."

oOo

Though Integra didn't know it at the time, Violet was a prestigious nightclub in an area of London not usually visited by prestigious people. The young men and women who dance within it are usually clean and polished in the day light, but sneak out at night wearing gold chains and suggestive clothing, ready to party the night away.

She also didn't know that she was too young to go in. Harrison, an apparent regular, nodded to the bouncers, who stood aside. He led her in by the hand and no one stopped them. After all, she certainly didn't _look_ underage.

The impact of the music nearly knocked her off her feet. Every inch of the club was filled with people, gyrating to the music with their faces reflecting the red and green of the spotlights. They looked like strange chameleons. A few young men whistled at her as they passed by, staring at her legs with blatantly lust in their eyes.

Harrison led her to the bar. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, shouting over the music.

Integra nodded, still trying to take in the noise and flashing lights. The neon colors everywhere was nothing like the candlelight in the Queen's palace. They were intoxicating. She felt herself becoming lost in it before doing a double take.

Be it coincidence or not, sitting at the other end of the faded bar was the same man she saw at the restaurant. The shifting shadows hid the details of his features, but she could tell he was handsome, and very tall. Strangely enough, he was still reading his book. Perhaps noticing her studying him, he looked up briefly then turned back to his reading again. Harrison was handing her a tall glass.

"What's the matter?"

"That man…" she said, then drifted off. The man was gone, left without a trace, which wasn't hard to do in the crowded club.

"What?" Harrison yelled, trying and failing to overcome the noise.

Integra shook her head and took a sip of her drink. It was sweet, sour, and bitter all at the same time. "What is this?" she asked.

Harrison replied with a name she couldn't hear and didn't bother to ask him to repeat. The drink was oddly delicious and sent a wave of warmth down her body. She downed it quickly as Harrison took her hand again.

"Shall we dance?" Seeing her hesitation, he added, "it's easy."

With that, for the second time in two days, he led her to the dance floor. This time, he placed his hands on her waist, pulled her close, and began to move to the music, guiding her hips to move with him. "Just feel the music," he whispered in her ear, and she did.

Whether it was the lights, the noise, or the drink she didn't know, but dancing had never felt so right. It seemed as if the louder the music became, the more her blood boiled for more. Her body undulated as the music picked up pace. Harrison's hands roamed over her body and she grinded against him. She was very aware of all the young men within ten feet eyeing her as she moved her hips, so very different from the dirty old men she was used to.

Then the DJ switched to a slow song and Harrison wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on his chest as they swayed to the music. Her head was spinning in the most wonderful way.

"Are you tired?" he asked her after what seemed like endless hours. Integra nodded. She was growing sleepy and weak. Perhaps it was the dancing. But the evening… she didn't want it to end. Harrison stroke her hair gently. "Let's go sit in the car for a while so you can relax," he said.

He practically had to carry her there. Her legs seemed to have lost all strength and continued to buckle under her as they walked through the parking lot, which made her giggle incoherently. Harrison kept that charming smile plastered to his face as he helped her into the back seat.

She laughed a little as he climbed in beside her and touched her legs, then stopped when he reached under her dress.

"Don't…" she muttered, slurring her words and trying unsuccessfully to pull her dress down.

He shushed her with one finger, which looked awfully blurry to her eyes, then unbuttoned her blouse. She turned away as he tried to kiss her.

"This will go much easier for both of us if you just relax," he told her, still in that gentlemanly voice. "Would you like to lay down? You'd more comfortable."

Integra shook her head, but her neck felt strange and hard. She raised a hand to push Harrison away, but there seemed to be three of him and she couldn't figure out which one to push. Feebly, as he began to remove her underpants, she swung her right arm across her blurred vision and wound up leaving a shallow scratch on his cheek.

He didn't get angry. Instead, he kept smiling at her and simply gently put her arm back beside her on the seat, then continued to busy himself with her clothes.

"No," she tried to say, just as the car door behind Harrison swung open.

A large hand reached inside and pulled the boy out of the car by his collar. He made a sound similar to "urk" before he was thrown onto the hard concrete. Struggling with every ounce of her strength, Integra pushed herself into a sitting position. Even in her dazed state of mind, she recognized the man from the restaurant.

She couldn't hear well, but words were exchanged. Harrison sounded angry, then afraid, as the tall man stood over him. She simply couldn't understand what they were saying. Her brain felt like it was leaking out of her ears.

Then strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself been lifted, first off the car seat, then even higher, until she was airborne and the night rushed by all around her. Through the slits of her sleepy eyes, she saw two familiar red orbs, glowing in the darkness.

"Alucard…"

oOo

The vampire brought his master back to her fortress.

Her room was on the top floor—he'd been there enough to know it well. He opened the window and landed gracefully inside, careful not to wake the young woman in his arms. He laid her on her bed and watched her sleep. The drugs that insolent boy slipped her was quite strong, but not harmful.

She was so beautiful, even in this tattered state. He covered her legs and exposed breasts with the quilt on her bed, then wiped away the single tear falling from her blue eye. She was crying, though she didn't know it. He understood why.

Alucard stood by the window. It's been a long time since he took on an adult form. Having the appearance of a child had its advantages. He could catch people off guard, fool his victims into thinking he's harmless, go unnoticed in a crowd, or hide easily without been discovered. In the old days it was nice to have Walter as a companion his "own age", and it was good to "grow up" with Arthur's daughter.

He glanced at Integra again and realized that it was about time he admitted that he had stopped thinking of her as "Arthur's daughter". She was Integra Wingates Hellsing, the family head and his one and only master. She had the spirit of an amazing woman and a powerful leader, though she was still too young to realize it.

_Sixteen_, he reminded himself. _Still too young_.

She sat up. It was an awkward, jerking motion as if she had a bad dream. He waited for her to fully awake before going over to her and sitting by her feet. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Must you do that?" he teased, and she smiled a little before burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so stupid."

He smiled at her; his fangs shun silver in the moonlight. "You were only eager to experience the world. It is natural. I shouldn't have argued with you."

"But you were right."

"I only guessed. Young men, after all, have few things on their mind."

Integra shook her head, still hiding her face. "That wasn't it."

"Oh?"

"He didn't want my body. He didn't even want me. He wanted Hellsing. He thought by doing… that to me, he could gain power over me. I could see it in his eyes."

The girl was smart. Alucard found himself fairly impressed. "Do you see now?"

"See what?"

"That this is what you wanted to be a part of." He reached over and gently pried her hands away from her wet cheeks. Then he lifted her chin and raised her face to the light. "Look at how beautiful you are. It's about time you realized it for yourself. The rest of the world is not worthy, and the sooner you see that, the sooner you can figure things out for yourself."

She sighed. "I don't want to think that about the world. Just like you said before, I don't want to hate that which I have sworn to protect."

"You don't have to. The world has its beautiful moments, but the life you were born into is neither simple nor pure. You have to fight for your place in it. It's the old saying of 'if you can't join them, beat them'. That is what you must do, and what you are fully capable of doing."

Integra looked away. "Are you disappointed?"

"Master," said Alucard, "I am only your servant."

With that, he stood to leave. Integra reached out and seized his hand. "Won't you stay with me?"

"Not anymore." The vampire shook his head. "You are a woman now. My actions before are no longer appropriate." He squeezed her hand lightly. "But I can grant you one wish. You wanted to dance with a real man, did you not?"

She stared at him. Like a true gentleman, he led her off the bed and to the window by the hand, and respectfully placed his other hand on the small of her back.

It was as if she could hear music, playing in her head. Was it an illusion? She didn't know. Or perhaps it was only the whistling of the wind outside, like the songs of spirits. Her servant led her, as she placed her hand on his shoulder, swaying slowly, exchanging not a word. In the darkness his red eyes glowed and in them she saw the same "boy" who had saved her from her uncle, who had taught her how to be strong, who had spent the night with her when she felt all alone in the world.

He let go of her waist and spun her in a slow circle, then drew her in close and leaned in. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he stepped back and bowed.

"Good night, master," he said to her.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: well, this is the last one. This story didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but I got my Integra x Girlycard thing, so I'm happy. Yes, I did get lazy and did a quick wrap-up. Oh well. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 11

Sir Billings was anxious and confused.

Not only did he have to spend hours convincing a group of ladies who happened to be the head of the aristocrat gossip network that he did _not_ propose marriage to a sixteen-year-old child, but Harrison returned two nights ago from his date with Integra completely battered and out of sorts. He couldn't recall what had happened or why his clothes were dirty and torn, and it was several hours before he could muster enough focus to form a complete sentence.

This worried him. There were rumors that strange things went on inside the Hellsing house, that there were powerful mechanisms at work that shouldn't be penetrated.

Now he sat alongside the other ten Convention members waiting for Integra's arrival. Sir Wells and Sir Islands, who were somewhat sharp to the going-ons from the past few days, were giving him thoughtful glances. They were all nervous, he knew.

The meeting room's giant doors swung open. Eleven heads raised at the person who entered.

Integra was still Integra, and yet not. She gave them a quick glance and walked to her seat. She was wearing a tailored man's pantsuit with a silver cross fastened at the collar and matching gloves. The air of impeccability she brought with her was undeniable. As they studied her new attire in surprise, she reached into her suit pocket and brought out a cigar.

"Gentlemen," she said as Walter approached, holding up a lighter, "let's get down to business."

oOo

She was knighted at nineteen by the Queen. Thereafter she went by Sir Integra Hellsing and nothing else.

Alucard was present at the ceremony, dressed in all red and sticking out like a sore thumb, something he was quite talented at. His adult form had taken a while to get used to, but she did soon enough. This was a service he did for her, she knew. He took on the form most befitting her.

The Convention members could no longer deny her rightful place at the table, nor did they ever mention Harrison. It was an unspoken truce amongst them.

More and more she became the figurehead she was meant to be. The authorities of England knew her name more than well. Hellsing was the vampire-hunter of Britain, they said. Integra Hellsing was its master.

Alucard, true to his word, never did venture into her private quarters again, though that only meant he had to make up for it by constantly hanging around her office. For the most part this was alright, except when he dropped in unexpectedly from the ceiling when she held important meetings. She could only thank God that he slept during the day.

Every now and then she would wake to find him outside her door, if only to say good morning before he retired for the day. Sometimes she would read in the library, and he would sit next to her, playing with her hair like he did when they were "kids".

On the very rare occasions when she had some spare time, they would talk.

THE END

oOo

Epilogue

July 5

Night of the Cheddar incident

He walked into her office. It was dark, but the curtains were open, allowing enough moonlight into the room to see the figure sitting behind the huge desk, cigar in hand, surrounded by a mist of hazy smoke.

"Don't you ever knock?" she asked him.

Alucard smirked to himself as he strolled behind her desk and leaned against it. She blew smoke into the air. That habit never left her after that night, he noted. Cigars, such horrible things.

"When have I ever knocked, master?"

"When was the last time you used the door?"

He watched her smoke. It's been a long time since he got a good look at her. Her hair was still unreasonably long, and her eyes still blue as sapphire. She's older now, into her twenty-third year as a human and tenth year as the director of Hellsing. Not old by any standard, but she seemed to exude experience and power. The last decade has hardened her in a way that no young woman should be. It made him proud.

"Are you angry?" he asked her.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I haven't decided yet. I think you owe me an explanation."

"You want to know why I turned the police girl."

"Where is she now?"

"Resting. She's had a big day."

"Thanks to you."

Alucard nodded. "Honestly, I had no good reason besides… well, how young she was."

She arched an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were into young girls."

"That's not what I meant." He motioned for her to stand. "Do you remember what you were like when we first met?"

"Do you remember what _you_ were like when we first met?"

He chuckled. "You are trying to insinuate that I enjoy the company of young girls because I looked like one?"

Integra smoked her cigar and moved to the window. The night was quiet.

"She made me think of you, how you used to be."

"How did I used to be?"

"Young." He walked behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "You were like her, young and full of soft spots. Look at you now."

"You wish to harden her like you did me?"

Alucard shook his head. "No. She could never be like you. I can already tell. Even as a Median she'll never be as strong as you. But you have something in common: you both struggled to live. You in that dungeon, and she in that village."

"You gave her a fighting chance, like you did me."

"That's correct."

She moved out of his embrace and put out the cigar. "I'm going to retire for the night."

He watched her, bloody eyes glowing. "Do you know what we haven't done in a long time, Integra?"

Out of the corner of her mouth was a small smile. "Come to my room, servant," she said, "if you wish to dance once more with a real woman."


End file.
